


One Life Stand

by Winston North (truedarkseed)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truedarkseed/pseuds/Winston%20North
Summary: Winston Kelly is a wealthy, athletic man that runs the hottest night club in Chicago.  He is very successful and a very in-charge person in his public life, but in his private life he needs someone else in charge, or so he thought.  It is the day that would have been his wedding anniversary, his love passed due to an accident with some thugs.  Nichole is a very dominate female is her public and private life.  She also believes that she will never find someone she can be herself with.  in a chance encounter Winston and Nichole meet.  Will they be what each other need?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a novel that I am working on and hope to finish and publish. This is adult reading and has explicit sexual content. As always, feel free to read ad leave a comment. Please be kind and make sure your comments constructive. Enjoy

“Well, it’s Friday again and I know that Brian will be calling me to go out, AGAIN!” Winston told himself as he lay in bed trying not to let the sun coming through the window of his high rise condo window overlooking downtown Chicago, coaxing him out of bed. It has been three years since he lost the love of his life to a gun man’s stray bullet. He was especially feeling that lost today. Today was to be their wedding day. As these thoughts of loss and grief started to settle in, the cell phone rang. “Hello Brian, yes I am still in bed, no I’m not getting up, and NO I am not going out tonight!” “Winston, look. I know what today is and what kind of friend would I be if I let my best friend in the world stay home and sulk on a beautiful day like today.”

“Brian, bro, thanks for your concern, but I am fine. Stop worrying about me.” Winston knew that his friend was just trying to help him, but he could not really understand how he felt, especially today. “Win; don’t make me play the card! I will, if I have to! Get your ass up, get in the fucking shower, put on some fucking clothes and meet me down stairs in an hour. I know that you took this weekend off from work and I am not about to let you waste away in that condo alone, again!” Brian knew he had a trump card that he never used. The video of a promise that Winston’s fiancé made him make in the hospital before she died. She made him take a video because she knew the devastating affect it would be on Winston if she did not make through the surgery. Brian knew about the dynamic of their relationship and he knew his friend well enough to now that Christa was telling him the truth, so he did it. If there was a time and place to play the ace up his sleeve, it would be today.

“All right man, damn! I’m getting up, I’m getting up!” Winston knew that Brian had some kind of trump card that he has been keeping to himself. He has threatened to use it from time to time, but he never revealed it. He also knew that if he did not get moving, that his friend would use whatever he had and it had to be big. “Good, see you in one hour and I do have a key remember! Don’t make me come up and get you!” That was the last thing Brian said before he hung up. He was not one for good byes. So he put his bare feet on the floor, stood up and stretched his body to shack off the sleep that was still trying to lull him back to bed and headed to the shower. The way he has dealt with his loss was by working out to staying in shape and working on the club. He was into martial arts and he used to dance for a living as well, that the gym and his club, Winston K’s.

As the water ran over his bald head and down the rest of his chocolate brown body, the heat from it relaxed his tense muscles. Tense from the memory of Christa’s hands slowly, slowly going over his body. Each of her finger tips finding their way over every single inch of his six foot one frame as though she was blind and her fingers were her eyes, memorizing every ripple of muscle on that well-built frame. He could still feel the soft caress of her finger rolling over his chest and ripped abs. He reaches down and wraps his hand around his thick cock has the memory of his love does the same. His breath quickens as he slides his hand over his member, lost in the thoughts of his love Christa puts her hands on his hips and lowered to her knees sliding that thick dark cock into her mouth all the way to the base of the shaft. Deep in the memory of that day pushed him over the edge and the release ripped through his whole body. Every muscle tightened at the same time as he felt the warmth of the cum rolls over his hand and fingers then get rinsed away in the shower, and just as quickly as the memory came it was gone again, washed away with hot water of the shower. As the temperature of the water starts to gets colder Winston spirits started to cool also. As he grabbed the towel to dry he heard the doorbell ring. “Who is it?” “It is Carl, your driver Mr. Kelly. Mr. Williams had me come by. He said that you will need the car today.” “Of course he did! I will be right there, Carl.” At that Winston put on his favorite jeans and a t-shirt that hugged every ripple in his upper body. He had finally resigned to meet Brain, if only to shut him up and let him know that he was really ok.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Damn! I feel fat today” Nichole said while she was looking in the mirror at the new denim short shorts she just bought to go with the fitted white ruffle front button-up shirt that she only buttoned to her boobs. Nichole was tall, blond and had long sexy legs that seemed to go on forever. She looks like she should be the lead model in any top magazine in the world. She kept herself in great shape by running marathons, workouts with a personal trainer and lots of yoga to stay flexible. This was the perfect combination to make most any man fall to their knees. “Bitch please! Those legs, that ass and those boobs and your still only a fucking size 4. I should cut you!” Nichole looks at her sister and best friend, Morgan and the both fall out laughing. “So, Nikkie, what happened to mister right? I thought that he was the one and marriage was around the corner.” Morgan said slyly as she watched her sister get dressed. “Well my sweet little sister and I use the term sweet oh, so loosely.” Nichole chucked, “We were going in that direction, but he got a taste of the real me and he could not handle it, I guess I will never find the one who can, but you knew that already whore. Why would you bring it up?” Nichole said only half joking with her sister. Morgan ignored her protest and while she continued, “So, are you going to come out and party with me tonight or what?! I have not gone out in like a six month now. I need to get out before I go crazy and besides, we might get lucky.” With the most devilish of smiles Morgan looked at her sister and said, “The North sisters out together, God help anyone that gets in our way! So where are you thinking we start and where are we going to end?” Nichole had to think about that. She hadn’t really thought about going anywhere. It was just a bluff she was telling her sister to get her off her case. All she really wanted was to stay home, eat some brownies and some Swedish fish and binge watch “The Good Wife” on the Prime Box app on her phone. Now she had to come up with a plan so Morgan can’t see how she really feels. It hurt her deeply that things did not work out with “Mr. Right” as Morgan calls him. She loved him more than her sister could even know. Nichole loved him enough to even give him a taste of who she really was. They had been together for three years before she was able to show him her true nature. They stayed together another year before he told her that he could not handle that side of her and cancelled the wedding. The only saving grace was that they had only just started making plans, so there was no monetary lose, just emotional pain. She hid this from her sister and was not ready to tell her now. Nichole has always been a strong, independent woman and this shook her to her foundations. This was the first time in her life that she was unsure of her choices. Even though it has been well over 2 years, but the pain is as sharp as if it just happened this morning. “We’ll start at the usual place and we will end up at that swanky new spot on Michigan Ave., what’s it called, Winston K’s right? It supposed to be the hottest club in the state right now. I have wanted to go for a while now, why not tonight.” Morgan could not put her figure on it, but she knew there was something off with her sister. She decided not to press the issue. “That sounds like a plan, what time should I be ready?”

“Be here around 7:30, now get out, so I can take my shower hooker!” both sisters laughed again and Morgan left, still wonder what was different about Nichole in the back of her mind. As soon as the door closed behind Morgan, Nichole breathed a sigh of relief and frustration. Now she had to go through with this plan, even though she just wanted to stay home. Resigning herself to her fate, she headed for the tub. The water for the bath was hot, almost too hot to get in. The temperature was perfect for Nichole though. She wanted all the pain and frustration to be melted and washed away by the hot water. She slid those long legs into the hot water, followed by the rest of her beautiful body. Her thighs firm and defined, but soft as the finest silk. Her ass shape by her hips was perfectly heart shaped, pointing to the sexy spine of her back up to her long, sensual neck that was so inviting that even it looked like you could just explore it with your mouth and never tire. Her stomach, so lean and smooth with just the right amount of definition. Her breast, round, full and with an ever so slight turn out of the nipples. Her body could have been carved by Michael Angelo himself. Beauty like hers was the reason that the angels came down to take to take wives for themselves.

Once she settled into the water, she was starting to feel less tense, but not quick enough yet. She tapped her phone and the music started playing. “Stroke You Up” by Changing Faces came on and it triggered something in her that she had not felt in a while. As the words of the song washed over her she began to touch herself, slowly running her hands over her breast and roll her nipples between her soft finger tips. Dragging her finger tips ever so softly down her stomach till she reached that special place that she had not explored for a long time now. It had been months since she had pleasured herself or had someone to pleasure her. In truth, she had not even given it much thought, but it was something about the heat of the water, the smell of the bath oils and the lyrics of the song that made those long lost feeling resurface. Now that they had, there was no way she was going to stop till she was all the way over the edge. The finger of her on hand started moving in a oh to familiar rhythm, slow and smooth over that oh so sweet bump that sent wave after wave of joyous tingles all over her body. She used just enough pressure to make her nipples stand and look like voyeurs watching it all take place down below. As the song is reaching its first chorus her breath begins to quicken. Her chest rises and falls in perfect rhythm to the tempo of the music and the rotation of the lovely long fingers. Second verse, she tips her head back over the edge of the tub. Her back begins to arch and push her beast further out of the water, enough that a slight cool breeze from the A/C just about pushes her over the edge. Second chorus, her hips start to rock and turn in an attempt to increase the pressure applied to that bud that is even more swollen in preparation for the release that is coming. The song is coming to its climax now, and so is Nichole. Her feet come together, helping her hip rock up into her hand. She brings her other hand down now to join in. She takes two of those finger and slide them inside. That was all it took. Once she pressed her fingers up against that soft, but firm spot inside she could no longer take it and exploded into a feeling of ecstasy that she had not felt in many months. So intense was the orgasm that she could feel the warmth of her cum seeping over her fingers, even with the temperature of the water that she was in. Nichole was free falling over the edge. She had forgotten how good it felt to do so.

As she came down from her cloud she felt better, better than she had felt in a long time. There was a spark of self-recognition that ignited at that moment. It was the first time in a while that Nichole felt like her old self. It was the first time that she saw a light at the end of the tunnel. It was the first time in two years that she actually thought that things might be alright. Maybe her luck will change. Maybe tonight was the night. Maybe this stupid plan was just what the doctor ordered to turn her life around and get back on track to being the bad bitch she really is inside. “We will see Ms. North. We will see.” She told herself as she continued to soak in the hot water. It wouldn’t be too much longer before she would find out if what she was feeling right now was just a fluke due to the song, bath bombs, and hot water; or was it truly going to be an epic night out with her sister? “Guess there’s only one way to find out!” she said to herself.


	2. Chapter Two

Winston finished getting ready and headed out of his condo to meet his driver Carl in the garage. When he opened the door Brian was standing there. “I told you one hour, right?” Brian asked with a smirk on his face knowing that it had been exactly one hour since he got off the phone with is friend. Brian is one of those people that are never late for anything, ever. “Dude, it’s really annoying when you do that you know!” Winston snapped at his friend as he gave him a man hug. “Yeah, I know, but it is sooo fun to see the look on your face when it happens though.” Brian says while he laughs at his friend. “So if you’re here, why did you send for Carl? I thought that I was going to be meeting you somewhere.” “No way man, I know that you plan to ditch me the first chance you get to come back here and mope. Not tonight hommie, we hang together all night long and Carl will be our “DD” so you will have no excuse not to cut loose and party like its 1999, get turned up or whatever the kids say these days. So, just come to grips with it. We are tied at the hip all night, bro!” Brian is being more insistent today, not that he isn’t any other time, but even more so today. He knows that it is the day he was to be the best man at his friend’s wedding and he refuses to let Winston waste away in this condo again this year. Three years is long enough to morn, now it’s time for Winston to move on.

“I know you start your day with yoga, gym or whatever, so I brought my gym bag too. Like I said, we are joined at the hip today. Just promise me that you won’t try to kill me?! Brian said with a pleading look in his eyes and a smile. “No promises bro. if this really how it is going to be today, then you better be ready for the long hall hommie!” Winston saw this a unique opportunity. He could get some revenge on his friend’s actions and as a way to maybe cut the day short. He knew just how hard his workouts were and figured that there was no way Brian could keep up. He would work him into the ground and he would have to drop out and have to cut the day short and he could have the rest of the day in peace.

They continued out to the car where Carl was waiting with the doors already open, waiting for the pair to enter. “Where would you like go to first sir?” Carl asked as he entered the driver’s seat. “The usual start Carl, breakfast then the gyms.” “All the gyms sir?” Carl asked with a knowing smirk. “Yes Carl, all the gyms” was Winston’s response. Carl knew exactly what was about to happen. He had been working for Mr. Kelly for five years and understood well what was about to happen this day. This was going to be one long and exhausting day for him and his friend Mr. Coleman. He feels sorry for Mr. Coleman, because he truly has now Idea what he just signed up for, but Carl did and all he did as he said “yes sir, all the gym it is.” was smile as he drove off. “What do you mean, ALL the gyms?” the concern in Brian’s voice told Winston that he was on to something with operation breakdown Brian, so all he did was look at his good friend and smile.

They drove for a short while down Michigan Avenue till they reached Winston’s favorite place to eat, the Grand Lux Café. This is where he met Christa the first time. She was sitting by the window as he was walking by, on his way from the spot that is now his night club. He was hungry, because he had not eaten yet, but he was more intrigued by this woman that looked at him then looked away as though she had caught someone way to young and inexperienced to be worth her time, staring at her. He had never had anyone look at him in that manner before. With his pride pricked, Winston took it as a challenge and one that he was so very happy and excited to take up. He strolled through the door and walked right up to her and asked, “Is the food here good?” as she took a bite of her biscuits and gravy. She looked up at him with a look of here we go again. “Well, you see me eating, so what do you think?” is all she said as she quickly looked him over. Jeans, loose fitting t-shirt and a baseball cap. “Definitely too young to be even thinking about talking to her, and full of himself to boot” is what Christa thought to herself as he started to sit down at her table. The waitress started to walk up from behind Christa, but Winston gave her the look of not now and stopped her in her tracks. He wanted this to play out and to see where it went. “I don’t know, you could have just been hungry and this was the first place you stopped. Besides, you don’t particularly look like you are enjoying your meal, from what I can see.” He said with that small smile that always gets the ladies attention. Christa did not even look at him. She just kept eating and said under her breath, “I was till I was so rudely interrupted.” “Look, little boy. I do not have time to babysit you right now, so go find your friends and let the grown women eat in peace.” 

The memory of that day was as sharp in his mind as if it had just been Yesterday. “Little boy?! I have never been any ones little anything let alone little boy, even when I was a little boy, chica. But, if the right person asked me, I might consider it”, he said in a smooth and confident way. Other men would have made that statement sound like a line, but Winston was the epitome of charm, grace and good looks, so him uttering those words came off as natural as rain in the spring time. This was the first time that he actually caught her attention. How could someone that looks so young speak in such a manner that even the corniest of lines sounds as cool and refreshing as a gentle breeze on a hot summer’s day blowing in off of Lake Michigan? Maybe there was more to this “little boy” than she thought. Christa smiled at the comment, put her fork down and leaned back in her chair. She took a long hard look at Winston, as if she was peeling back his layer to see what was really underneath all that charm. “OK, I’ll play along. The food here is excellent. I obviously like the biscuits and gravy, as you can see, but there are many other things on the menu that are just as good”, she said as she watched his expression and body language. He did not even flinch under such scrutiny. It was like he was relishing it. Ok, now her interest was piqued.

“Think I will have something along the same line, but a little different”, he said as he motioned to the waitress to come over. “Yes Mr. Kelly, will you be having your usual this morning?” she asked without even blinking, like she was in a dark tunnel and he was the light at the end of it. Christa noticed that the waitress was not the only one that was hypnotized by this tall, dark and deceptively young looking man, but just about every woman it the restaurant was sneaking looks at Mr. Kelly while not trying to be too obvious doing so. This made her curious about whom this bold individual was. “Your usual?!” she said with a turned up eye brow. “Yes, it is called the waffle house special. Grits, wheat toast, spicy sausage patties, scrambled eggs and a malt waffle. You can’t order it, it’s not on the menu, but I know the chef here and he makes it for me special. Seeing that you like southern style food, I will be glad to have him add you to the very short list of people that can order this meal”, he says while not even taking his eye off of her. He doesn’t even look at the waitress as he nods to her his approval of the order.

Who is this man and what is it about him that is so inviting is what Christa is thinking to herself. Sitting there with that confident look on his face just made her want to bind him over naked and whoop it off of him. Just the thought of that gave her tingles between her legs; so much so that she had to put her knees together just to try to deaden the sensation. “Oh, and how short is this list of special people?” she asked, expecting to her some small but significant number. “With you, that would be two people, you and me. All I need is your name to add to the list”. He watched her, but could not get a read on how he was doing or how she was feeling. This woman was Fort Knox when it came to being cool, calm and collected. Winston had never encountered someone, especially a woman that he could not read. She did not even blink an eye when the waitress called him by name, let alone ask if he wanted his usual. Who was this woman and where did she come from? Winston was in full challenge mode now. He had never come up against someone that could resist him so thoroughly before and he was not about to lose now.

“So, you’re saying that I can’t order this without your approval. Correct”? Winston smiles and nods to the mysterious woman as though he knew what is about to happen. “Then let’s put it to the test”. Christa signals for the waitress and when she gets to the table, “I would like a Waffle House special to go please”. The waitress was confused. She knew well that no one could order that meal except Mr. Kelly, but now this lady is trying to order it. She looks from one to another, both having smirks on their faces and neither taking their eyes off of the other. They just both sat back in their chairs with their arm crossed. Winston over his well-muscled chest that looked like you could crush diamonds on them, if needs be and Christa whose folded arms showed just how perfect her breast were through her white French silk blouse. “I’m sorry ma’am, but I cannot put that order in for you. If you would like to order something else, I would gladly put that in for you” she said to Christa as politely as she could without offending her. At that, Winston pumped his chest even more and deepened his smirk. “You are a bad little boy aren’t you?” Christa said to him with just as satisfying smirk on her face, as well. She wanted to punish him badly now for his miss-behavior. “All it will take is your name and this can be easily rectified, first and last please. Oh, they will ask for I.D. also. That is how special this meal is to me.” Winston said as he leaned forward on the table to come eye to eye with this worthy advisory. He was beginning to feel more than just a challenge that had to be met, but something else. He could not put his finger on it, but there was more to her that he had to get the chance to know.

“Now why would I give you my name?” Christa said, still with her arms crossed, “I don’t even know your name”. Winston sat up and leaned an elbow on the table to get closer to his prey, yes prey, because he was definitely hunting the most dangerous of animals. He looked deep into her eyes. It felt like he was looking into the clearest blue of waters that got even darker blue the deeper you looked into them. Her eyes could have been the Bermuda Triangle the way they were drawing him in. “That is not total true. You know my last name; the waitress said it out loud when she came over to take my order. As for my first name, well, I will gladly tell you if you would like”.

“You do have a point, so that means that I have you at a disadvantage then doesn’t it Mr. Kelly?” Christa was no navies at playing this game. She smoothly turned the tables on him, without even missing a beat. “It would seem that I have all the control in this situation. See, you assume that I would be intrigued enough with you to even want to know what this oh so special meal is. Not that this is only about the meal, but rather you learning my name. I have to admit; this has been one of the best attempted pickup I have had in a long time. I must applaud you Mr. Kelly in your approach”.

“Well ma’am,” Christa felt a chill go through her when he called her ma’am. It was like he has called her that for years. “Let me be clear. I did not expect you to give me your name so easily. I can tell that a woman of your stature would not be lured into something so elementary. So, I will say this; first I will tell you my name, my whole name, and then I will leave you to the rest of you breakfast, but tomorrow you have to come back and order the secret special. They will still ask your name and I.D., but you will be on the list. If you find that you are on the list without telling me your name, then all I ask in return is one meal, one opportunity to get to know you. Deal”? Just when Christa thought that she had him cornered, he turned the table again. This time though, his proposal was too tempting to pass up. The way he talked, with such easy and confidence, and the tone of his voice rolled over her like smooth, creamy chocolate melting over your tongue. “OK, Mr. Kelly, you have a deal. Now what is your name”? “My name is Winston, Winston Kelly. See you soon ma’am”. “What, no handshake?” Christa said as he stood up from the table. “I trust you; you look like a woman of your word. Till the next time we meet”. And with that he left her at the table and went to his own, a private table elsewhere in the restaurant.

“Win, buddy, you ok; it looked like I lost you for a second”. Lost in his memories of the day he met his love, Winston barely heard his friend talking to him. “Yeah man, I’m good; just had something on my mind. What were you saying again, oh yeah, gyms! Yes, good sir, we are going to all my gyms. First, we have breakfast, a Waffle House Special. Then we head out to cross fit, then its kick boxing, then Jujitsu for some ground work. That’s always fun after a good kick boxing work out.” He said with a smile. “Next, it’s Wing Chun, for that hand speed and stand up, upper body defense. Then finally we, if you make it that far, complete our day with yoga coupled with a massage to relax all those tired and quite sore muscles.”

“Ah, I see what you’re doing!” Brian said as he understood his friends plan. “Let’s make a wager, if I can’t make it through all of these things, then you can call it a night and go home and do whatever it is you do, BUT, if I do make it all the way through, then you give me control of the rest of the day, no arguments, no complaints and that’s 100% control over everything. In short, you have to do everything I say tonight, deal?” Winston looked at his friend with a wary eye. There was no way the he could get through a mega day like this and he knew that because the last time Brian tried to work out with him he quit just ten minutes into the warm up, but here he is holding his hand out with look of confidence and a smile that only wore when he knew he hand the upper hand in a negotiation.

He was leery of his friend, but he could not turn down this opportunity. This is what he wanted in the first place, except he would not have to try and hide it and could go all out right from the start. “Deal!” Winston said as the pulled up to the restaurant. He shook Brian’s hand and said, “Let the games begin!” They hit the first stop on Winston’s day of pain tour. It was AMREP day at Cross Fit. One hundred double-unders, 30 box jumps, 15 swats with medium weight, 10 dead lifts with heavy weight and 30 sit-ups. Time limit was 40 minutes. Winston finish his AMREP at 15 full cycles and one half cycle. To his surprise Brian did 10 full rotations. This impressed him, but he thought to himself that Brian would never make it through the rest of the work-outs. At kick boxing Brian was parred up against a guy his weight, but who was at a higher skill level, or so Winston thought. He had never seen his friend like this. He moved well, practiced even. He actually beat his sparring partner.

Winston was confused. Brian had never been the type to do much in the way physical sport like boxing or martial arts. He kept himself in shape, but never really did anything like this. Watching him out of the corner of his eye, Winston could see that his friend was different. Something was driving him. This was the first time he had thought that he would lose this bet. “Not bad Bry! I see you have been doing some training”. “Yeah bro, I have had a few lessons here and there”, Brian said with that smile that Winston knew all too well. he has had more than a few lesson Winston thought to himself as he watched his friend that he thought he knew better than anyone land a clean spinning heel hook to the head of his sparring partner. It was at that moment he was in trouble, he still had a strong chance the Brian will give out after all the grappling that they were about to get at his Jujitsu session, at least he hoped, but it wasn’t looking good for him. He definitely was in trouble with a capital “T”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is incomplete. I have had some personal issues that has kept me from working on this project. I promise to continue when things get better.

Nichole looked at her clock and saw it was 6:30. She knew her sister would be early to start the party before that actually went out. “Now, what should I wear?” Nichole looked through her closet and found nothing that she thought she should wear on a night like this. In truth, she was having second thoughts. There was nothing in her closet that she didn’t look stunning in. “Well, if I’m going to do this then I better go big or nothing at all. She pulled out this black dress with white stitching, sleeveless, form fitting. The neck line was a plunging v that perfectly showed off her beautiful chest like a priceless painting hanging in a museum. It

hugged her shape perfectly to the hips with a slight flare out just above the knees. The front was shorter than the back to make her already long legs look ridiculously longer. Black, no platform, six inch Louboutin’s made the dress even more deadly. Paired with her red clutch bag, red diamond necklace and earrings, she was ready for the night with her sister.

Just as she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard the door to her condo open. “Hey you whore, you ready to get this night started!” it was Morgan and she was right on time as usual, with a bottle of something in her hands, also as usual. “Ok, what did you bring for us to start this night out with this time little sister?” Nichole asked her sister as she continued to look in the mirror to put the finishing touches on her lipstick. “Bombay Sapphire, Roses Lime and tonic. Time to turn up bitches!” Morgan went over to the bar and poured two gin and tonics, extra strong. She made a great drink, just the right amount or gin to tonic with the sweetness from the lime. 


End file.
